Sabit
by Zeesuke23
Summary: Ada hal-hal dalam kehidupan fana ini yang bisa ia nikmati, dan inilah salah satunya. Tak selamanya hidup didunia ini membosankan. #Takaburc


_**Sabit**_

 _Hetalia : Axis Powers_ milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada hak yang diambil dalam pembuatan fanfiction **Spain/UK** ini, selain daripada pemenuhan _challenge_ **Takabur** yang diselenggarakan oleh **pindanglicious** dan **Ugya-kun UpaUpa**.

Summary : Ada hal-hal dalam kehidupan fana ini yang bisa ia nikmati, dan inilah salah satunya. Tak selamanya hidup didunia ini membosankan. #Takaburc

A/N : Maaf banget jika saya menistakan fic ini… :'' saya gak niat begitu kok :'')

Selamat membaca!

Ah, musim panas 1847.

Bukan tahun yang menyenangkan untuk diingat, tapi bukan berarti ia lupa bahwa di musim panas itu, segalanya menjadi lebih panas dari biasanya.

Bagaimana pun, ia tak akan lupa pada kegelapan dengan panas yang membakar tubuhnya. Bau karat besi bercampur wangi menusuk darah, lalu bau asap yang perlahan mulai menjalar dari kakinya-oh, kakinya sudah mulai terasa mati-dan dirinya yang berteriak semakin kencang hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Tidak hanya dirinya yang terdengar kesakitan, namun sepertinya juga ia bisa mendengar teriakan adik, ayah, dan ibunya. Yah, kabar baiknya, ia tidak sendirian walau jika mau jujur, ia sudah lelah berteriak. Segalanya panas, dan menyakitkan.

Ingin segalanya berhenti.

Tapi tak lagi mampu.

Ia bukanlah sang penyihir dalam kisah sebelum tidur yang bisa mengendalikan api, bukanlah siapa pun dalam kisah-kisah penuh keajaiban

Tidak hanya teriakan keluarganya, namun juga seru-seruan yang terus meneriakkan "Bakar, bakar!" Dan serentetan kata penuh penghinaan lainnya, ia bisa mendengarnya dengan baik walau jika ingin, ia tak mau mendengarkan itu semua. Segalanya terlalu pilu untuk diingat, dan seharusnya ini semua bukan salahnya. Semuanya ini bukanlah akibat dari semua pekerjaannya yang hendak membukakan usaha agar bisa memajukan kehidupan di kota ini, ini karena orang tua dan adik jahanamnya yang masih saja terus-terusan menindas mereka.

Semuanya bukan salahnya.

Namun di sinilah dirinya, bersalah karena membagi darah dan keturunan yang sama dari para jahanam yang terpaksa ia panggil keluarganya.

Dan mendadak saja kegelapan itu menjadi terang.

"Mati kau, bangsawan jahanam."

Ia menatap ngeri kepada lelaki paruh baya yang ia tahu adalah salah seorang penduduk kota ini, kini membawa sebuah besi panas dan siap diarahkan ke mata kirinya.

Lalu teriakan.

Teriakan pilu membahana, dan segalanya gelap untuk selamanya.

Memori pertamanya setelah kematian adalah bangkit dari api yang membara, mata menatap tajam kepada mereka yang telah membakar dirinya dan keluarganya.

Dan seseorang membisikkan nama Arthur baginya seiring dengan tangannya yang perlahan berubah menghitam.

.

Pagi ini, akan dimulai sebuah kisah tentang perwujudan dari Kematian. Namanya Arthur, dan ia adalah seorang Pencabut Nyawa, bagian dari Pelayan Tuhan.

Pertama dan terakhir kalinya ia mati, adalah sekitar dua abad yang lalu, sebagai salah satu korban muda dari sekeluarga bangsawan yang dibakar hidup-hidup. Namun sepertinya setelah kejadian mengenaskan tersebut, Yang Mahakuasa memilih dirinya untuk tetap melanjutkan hidup, dalam wujud yang sedikit berbeda; Pencabut Nyawa. Dulu ia mati di tanah Britania, dan kini, setelah menyanggahi banyak tempat, Arthur tiba di tanah Amerika ini dan juga berpikir untuk tinggal di sini lebih lama dari biasanya. Hidup dalam wujud tidak mortal setidaknya membuat Arthur menjadi dapat berkeliling dunia tanpa batas-jika ia mau pergi ke tempat-tempat ekstrim pun, tak masalah. Tidak seperti tekanan air, udara, atau jatuh dari ketinggian akan membuatnya mati; ia sudah mati sejak awal lagipula.

Bukan cerita yang terlalu menarik untuk dikisahkan, apalagi karena jika dirinya menceritakan hal itu pada manusia, biasanya ia akan dianggap sakit jiwa. Lebih baik ia tidak berbicara soal dirinya yang sesungguhnya karena akan canggung juga jika seorang manusia berkawan dengan Kematian.

Kesannya juga terdengar menyeramkan.

" _Ceylon_ , hangat tanpa gula, ukuran medium saja."

Walau memang Arthur senang bisa mendapatkan pengalaman untuk berkelana ke tempat-tempat ekstrim, namun ia masih menyukai suasana seperti ini juga. Suasana santai dan ramainya Andalusia di pagi hari, segelas kopi cepat saji dengan rasa biasa saja,

Barulah pada malam hari-atau kadang pagi, tergantung kapan si boss ingin nyawanya di ambil-ia akan mengambil nyawa beberapa orang. Biasanya tujuh per hari, tergantung juga ia sedang berada di mana.

" _Take away_?"

Bagaimana pun, dulunya Arthur adalah seorang manusia, dan masih banyak dari emosi manusia tertinggal dalam dirinya. Arthur tidak hidup sekaku itu; masih sering berpesta, bersenang-senang, marah karena di kantor kurang menyenangkan, atau intinya, apa saja. Kalau boleh mengaku, Arthur masih dapat menikmati melihat pantat lelaki dan perempuan seksi yang suka ia lihat sepanjang jalan.

Zaman telah maju dan standar estetika di pantat seringkali menghibur Arthur.

Kematian masih terasa indah baginya.

"Mmm-oh, dan tolong jangan lupa pakaikan _sleeve_ -nya. Terima kasih."

Barista dengan plat nama Bella itu mengangguk kepadanya. Kini tengah membuatkan pesanan Arthur, dan di saat itulah lelaki itu berucap. "Kau anak baru di sini, ya?" Karena ia sering datang ke mari jadi jelaslah Arthur hapal siapa saja yang bekerja di sini. "Di mana Elizaveta?"

"O-oh ya, aku menggantikan Eli selama beberapa waktu." Wanita bernama Bella tersebut menyunggingkan senyumnya, terkekeh. "Biasa yang membuatkan tehmu itu Eli, ya?"

"Mmm, begitulah. Teh buatan Eli salah satu yang terbaik." Arthur kembali tersenyum tipis, kemudian ia menguap lagi. "Astaga, semalam melelahkan sekali…"

Namun betapapun melelahkannya pekerjaannya semalam, Arthur selalu menyukai suasana kafe ini; lantai keramik berpola kayu dan tembok yang dilapisi kayu dan sebagian lainnya dengan marbel, dan lampu gantung. Estetika zaman 1800an, sesuai dengan waktu ketika ia seharusnya mati dulu.

Andalusia, yang pagi ini begitu hangat dengan aroma khas Mediterania dan juga terik yang begitu khas ala semenanjung iberia, yang begitu mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang begitu berharga baginya di abad ini. Bagaimana pun juga Arthur masih memiliki sedikit rasa meskipun ia juga seorang pencabut nyawa.

Bella kembali dengan raut wajah yang nampak nestapa yang berusaha ia tutupi, namun Arthur masih dapat melihat raut kesedihannya dibalik senyum ramah dan pesanannya.

"Silahkan tuan..." Gerakan Bella sedikit terhenti dengan deheman pelan Arthur, namun gadis berbandana hijau itu solah tak menghiraukannya

"Ada apa?" Arthur mulai bertanya sambil sedikit berbasa - basi sambil mengetuk - ketukkan jarinya pada meja tempatnya berada.

"Kudengar tadi... Eli, telah berpulang kepadaNya." bisik Bella diakhir kata. Arthur menghentikan gerakannyadengan mata yang terbelalak, mulai pergi setelah dirasa tak ada lagi yang harus dilakukan.

Bodoh jika Arthur tak tahu apa-apa tentang Elizaveta. Lelaki bersurai pirang itu menyeringai ringan,masih ada campur tangannya atas kepergian sang gadis barista muda itu. Meskipun seminggu lagi Eli akan menikah, menurut kabar yang ia dengar, meskipun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Telah menjadi tugasnya sebagai pelayan Tuhan untuk menggambil nyawa para hamba Tuhan itu.

Mungkin ia bisa sedikit melakukan sandiwara dengan seolah ikut berbela sungkawa. Meskipun pada dasarnya ia tak perlu untuk melakukan hal tak penting nan bodoh seperti itu. Sedikit sandiwara kecil tak masalah bagi Arthur.

.

.

.

Jalanan yang biasa ia lewati nampak begitu lenggang kali ini, namun Arthur tak peduli. Tujuannya kali ini, ia ingin bertemu seseorang yang telah membuat janji padanya.

Dengan senyuma lebar Antonio malambai kearahnya, pemuda berdarah latin itu terkadang seolah tak pernah mempunyai beban hidup.

Arthur hanya tersenyum tipis kearah Antonio.

"Aku datang terlalu awal ya..."Antonio tersenyum hingga matanya nampak menyipit.

"Aku yang terlambat." pemuda helaian pirang itu menatap arlojinya. Seolah ialah yang memang terlambat, namun sejujurnya tak demikian. Silahkan kalian berkata jika Arthur memang pemuda munafik, ia tak peduli.

"Kalau begitu, ayo... Kita pergi." Antonio mulai menarik lengan pemuda dihadapannya tersebut, membawanya semakin membaur pada kerumunan manusia kota.

.

Agendanya hari ini memang untuk pemuda berdarah latin tersebut, ia ingin bersenang - senang disiang hari, menikmati lebih lama terik mentari dan juga kebersamaan mereka, ah ... Arthur tak pernah menampik jika ada sedikit hubungan khusus antar mereka, namun bukan berarti ia tak suka pada para kaum hawa yang menggoda.

Jika dewa Yunani dapat berpaling kelain hati kenapa ia tidak, lagi pula ini telah dua abad setelah dia berada kematian. Ini abad Millenium ketiga dimana tiada lagi perbedaan antar lelaki maupun wanita. Jangan tanya bagaimana Arthur dapat beradaptasi dengan cepat dimanapun dan kapanpun yangia mau. Tuhan telah memberinya kelebihan, yang sangat disayangkan jika tak ia gunakan.

Antonio tertawa puas melihat bagaimana menggemaskannya wajah Arthur saat mereka berfoto bersama, di photo box.

Bagi Antonio mungkin Arthur hanyalah seorang pemuda yang masih tak mengenal dunia luar, begitu naiif dengan Arthur yang sebenarnya. Lagipula pemuda latin itu masih menganggap Arthur lebi muda baginya dengan tata cara Arthur yang berdialek Spanish sedikit tersedat.

Matahari mulai membumbung tinggi diangkasa, akhir pekan dimusim pertengahan yang begitu menyenangnkan dengan ice cream ditangan. Satu untuk Arthur dan satu untuk Antonio. Mengunjungitaman bermain memang menyenangkan, meskipun usia tak lagi remaja. Lagipula taman bermain tak hanya untuk anak - anak saja, lalu bukan berarti ia tak suka bermain di Pub- ia sangat suka.

"Hei... Bagaimana jika kau habiskan akhir pekan ini bersamaku," Antonio masih mengingat dengan jelas, saat Arthur yang mengajaknya pergi. Yang ia tahu pemuda yang pernah berdomisili di tanah Amerika iti bukan seorang pemuda yang suka pada taman bermain. Namun Antonio nekat pergi kemari emang telah lama ia tak kemari lagi, bisa dibilang rindu.

Ice cream digenggamannya mulai meleleh saatterpaan mentari jatuh padanya, "Hei... Arthuro... " Arthur menoleh, dan Antonio dengan segera membersihkan lelehan ice cream di pipi Arthur. Dengan decakan pelan Arthur berjalan kembali, sedangkan Antonio terkikik ringan mengenaisikap Arthur.

Sang raja siang mulai menghilang beberapa jam yang lalu, dan kini dewi malam mulai menyinari tanah iberia dengan temaram sepia keperakannya.

Arthur masih menepati janjinya pada Antonio untuk menemaninya seharian dan Antonio tak menyia-nyiakannya untuk mengenal Arthur jauh lebih dalam lagi-ah bukan berarti mereka baru kemarin bertemu.

Kini mereka berdua berada pada tepian keramaian kota Sevilla, jauh pada keramaian, dengna suasana begitu tenang.

Arthur tak pernah ingat kapan terakhir kali ia merasa setenang ini. Namun ia juga tak pernah ingat kapan ia juga merasa resah ini. Dua bulan lalu, saat ia menghilangkan nyawa seorang pemuda dari negri Paman Sam, tidak. Dua tahun lalu, saat ia menghilangkan nyawa seorang pemuda Asia, tidak. Atau dua abad lalu, saat ia kehilangan keluarganya, Arthur rasa jawabannya tetap sama- Tidak. Ia tidak tahu kapan ia merasa takut, namun kali ini rasa tersebut hadir kembali.

Sudah berkali-kali ia membisikkan dirinya, jika ia hanyalah pelayan Tuhan yang tiada daya dan kuasa untuk menentangNya. Ia memang jahannam, karena menang itu dia. Dan tugasnya kini adalah untuk-

"Hey... Arthuro, berapa usiamu sekarang. Kau tak pernah bercerita loh.." Arthur tersentak dengan perkataan Antonio, ia hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman tipis yang terasa begitu janggal bagi pemuda berdarah latin tersebut, nampak tak biasa, mungkin.

Orang bekata, jika hidup didunia, maka kita akan hidup pada skenario Tuhan, sebuah skenario yang tak bisa diubah. Namun kini Arthur berharap bisa mengubah skenario hidupnya, meskipun pada kenyataannya itu nol besar, tak mungkin.

"Apa mimpimu 'Tonio." Pemuda dengan alis sedikit janggal itu tak lantas menjawab pertanyaan Antonio, melainkan bertanya.

"Dulu... Aku ingin sukses bersama kakak..." Antonio lebih memilih untuk menatap bulan, dengan bentuk sabit. Bulan kesukaannga.

"Kakak?" Arthur membeo tanpa ia sadari.

"Ya... Dia telah berpulang saat aku menginjak dewasa." pemuda dengan rambut brunette itu hanya tersenyum.

"Lantas, apa mimpimu sekarang..." Mereka mulai bersua pandang, namun Antonio segera memutuskan kontak keduanya.

"Bertemu kakak... Mungkin..."Antonio hanya tersenyum , seolah tiada kata yang salah dengan bicaranya.

Arthur hanya tersentak mendengar jawaban Antonio. Yang ia tahu kematian adalah sebuah ketakutan terbesar pada abad modern seperti ini. Di abad saat ia hidup dulu pun sama saja. Sebuah momok terbesar dalam setiap kehidupan adalah kematian.

Saat kau meninggalpun kau harus memilih antara Nirwana dan juga Neraka, dan pada dasarnya banyak manusia - manusia naiif yang selalu berharap memasuki Nirwana, meskipun hidupnya begitu jahanam yang tak pantas menginjak tanahkeabadian ,Nirwana.

"Tonio, aku akan memberimu sesuatu." bisik Arthur.

Antonio mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah bulan sabit pada sosok Arthur seorang jika biasanya ia kan menghilangkan harapan seseorang namun, untuk kali ini ia akan mengabulkan harapan seseorang, karena ini tugasnya-ah bukan, karena ini adalah skenario Tuhan, tentang kehidupan hambanya.

Bulan sabit memang tak seindah purnama namun bukan berarti tak ada apa - apanya, bulan dengan bentuk istimewa, layaknya sabit kematian dari setiap pelayan Tuhan. Bulan yang indah bukan. Sama seperti kematian. Kematian juga begitu indah saat kau tahu makna dari itu semua. Untuk apa takut akan kematian, jika kematian adalah awal dari kehidupan kita yang sesungguhnya.

.

.

.

Sevilla pagi ini, dengan koran ditangan dan secangkir kopi dengan uap yang masih mengepul.

Arthur masih bertahan pada bacaannya, mungkin hatinya telah hilang semalam, mungkin. Pergi dengan seseorang. Namun ada sesuatu yang ia banggakan, yang bahkan tak pernah ia pikirkan selama dua abad terakhir.

Masih jelas dalam benaknya mengenai pertanyaan seseorang tentang umurnya. Arthur hanya bisa mendengus mengingat berapa usianya saat ini.

"Hei... Kau tahu tentang berita terhangat saat ini."

"Ah... Itu, aku tahu. Itu berita yang sedikit janggal,"

"Kau benar-"

Arthur mulai beranjak pergi dari tempatnya berada setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang dimeja. Tentunya ia tahu apa yang sedang pemuda di sebrang meja itu bicarakan. Berita yang begitu panas pekan ini, tentang kematian seorang direktur muda. Harusnya cafe ini adalah tempat favoritnya, tempat yang selalu mengingatkannya akan kehidupannya dua abad lalu. Namun kini ada suatu tempat yang selalu menjadidestinasinya, bukan lagi tempat dengan gaya klasik, namun aroma modernlah yang menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sibuk malam ini..." Arthur berkata sambil melonggarkan dasi hitamnya, memasuki ruangan tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.

"Ah... Kau Arthuro, tidak." Antonio hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kawan sekaligus bawahnnya tersebut.

"Ada Pub baru dipusat kota." Arthur hanya mencoba berbasa-basi.

"Hmm... Tak masalah. Kau tahu Arthuro...," Antonio mulai memandang netra Arthur yang hampir sama dengannya tersebut, "Aku tak menyangka mimpiku menjadi kenyataan, setelah direktur terdahuku-"

"Aku mengantarkan dokumen ini untukmu." Pemuda Britania itu mulai menyerahkan map merah, kepada Antonio dan segera beranjak pergi.

Bohong jika Arthur berkata ia tak tahu apa-apa tentang kematian sang direktur muda terdahulu yang bernama Francis tersebut. Arthurlah dalang dari ini semua dengan dalih bahwa ini adalah Skenerio Tuhan. Ia hanya ingin mimpi dari seseorang yang berharga baginya terkabulkan, hanya itu.

Jadi tak salah bukan...

.

.

.

.

.

End.


End file.
